


Gorgeous, glittery and golden --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Shameless Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: AU: GodsAlec travels a long way to find the love of his life and he finds a gorgeous, glittery man in an stunning cave...





	1. First meeting...

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff ahead!!

Walking around Athens was a nightmare for the fearless god called Alec because he couldn't find his mate that he's been looking for a long time. He decided to go back up home when he smells something amazing so he sets off towards the smell on his horse, his siblings would kill him if they found out that he's blindly finding someone not knowing if theres danger. Alec didn't care because the smell was from his mate and he wouldn't stop utill he was reunited with his probably sad, beaten omega. 

Magnus sat apon his throne in his underground Kingdom as the warning guards came running in with shocked expression. "What has shocked my beautiful, mighty guards?" Magnus asked as the walked forward and kneeled down, bowing at a stood up Magnus. "An alpha sir! Hes heading right this way! We have to get you to safety!" One guard screamed as the other nodded furiously and Magnus looked at them aa if they were ghosts. "How can an Alpha smell my sent? Wait--" Magnus got interrupted by the giant doors burst open reveling a tall, dark and handsome god. 

Alec looked at the gorgeous, glittery and golden warlock as he stood beside his golden throne. Alec looked wide eyed at his omega as the warlock looked back with the same expression and the guards launched themselves at the intruder. Alec stumbled back as the guard continuously hit him with their swords and Alec flashed his hazel eyes at them, launching them against the wall. Alec moved closer to the omega as the guards multiplied and he looked at the omega again. "Do you want me to fight your guards to show my strength?" Alec asked the clearly shocked warlock and he nodded as Alec smirked. "Then I will show you, gorgeous." Alec said as he pulled his god staff out of thin air and his eyes glowed bright blue which meant 'Fight!'.

The guards flung themselves at the god, trying their best to battle but Alec was too strong for all of them. The final guard came out and this was one of the Gorgon sisters, Alec looked astonished as the Gorgons could actually do damage on him. Alec felt an inner strong in his chest and it began to glow brightly, the light was coming from the very confused omega as it eliminated the Gorgons. Alec ran over to the warlock with a panicked look as the warlock fell on the floor. "Hey, are you alright?" Alec asked stupidly at the warlock. 

Magnus fell to the floor, not knowing why but he saw the handsome god come towards him as he fell. Then Magnus' vision went blank...

 

***Time skip to the Lightwood's temple***

 

Magnus woke up in an unfamiliar room and he noticed it was an infirmary. Magnus shoot up right looking for an exit as the handsome god came in the room. "Hello, looks like someones awake. My name is Alexander Lightwood and what might your be, sweetheart?" The god called Alexander said cheerfully and Magnus relaxed a little at his Alpha's presences. "Magnus Bane. Where are we alpha?" Magnus replied back as he looked out the windows and was shock to see children played hide and seek in the clouds. Alec smiled warmly at Magnus watching the children and whispered in his ear. " _We're at my home_." And that sent shivers down Magnus back, he leaned against Alexander's chest letting out a happy sigh. "Would you like breakfast, honey?" Alec asked Magnus as he put his hands on his waist. "Yes..." Magnus said as he slowly turned his head and went up on his tiptoes to kiss his savor. Alec was surprised at this kiss but gladly kissed back as a caring alpha. They released the kiss and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

Alec gave Magnus a mansion tour of his family home and Magnus was in awe at how passionate Alexander was. Alec finally showed their quarter of the mansion with was the biggest of them all and Magnus looked around as Alec told him why their house was in the clouds. Magnus was so shocked that his alpha is a god and Alexander called family to the meeting room so Magnus could meet them all. Alec walked hand and hand with his mate to the meeting room as they saw may faces in the room, Alec mom was the first one to talk. "Hello son, who's this dear?" She asked clearly curious as she looked at the beautiful warlock with stunning make up. Alec smiled at Magnus' lost face and wrapped his left arm around Magnus waist. "Everyone, this is my mate Magnus. Magnus this is my family." Alec said proudly as everyones faces lit up and were so happy for them. 

Magnus quite likes Alexander's sister Isabelle and loved her style because it was similar to his. Marysa was an interesting individual to Magnus, she was kind, caring and definitely looked like Alexander's mother because they had black hair and were very tall. Magnus loved his alpha's family and definitely could fit in well, Isabella's husband Simon was definitely not from around here and Jace's wife Clary was the same. After getting to know everyone, Alec took Magnus back to their quarters to sleep and Magnus couldn't be more excited. Alexander is a born leader and strong so Magnus was interested on what his Alexander would look... naked. Alec was always making sure his omega was okay and well feed, Magnus moved closer to Alexander as they were in bed together and Alec smiled. "Cold? Hungry?" Alec asked Magnus as he got closer and Magnus looked into his hazel eyes. "I need you alpha!" Magnus moaned out as he was beginning to get annoyed at the lack of attention and Alec looked at Magnus with a smile.

"Alright sweetheart, Im here." Alec said and to Magnus' surprise, Alexander kissed him hard and pushed him on his back. Magnus moaned uncomfortably as Alec found his weak spot which were his nipples and Alec smirked devilishly as he continued sucking and biting. "Alexanderrrrr pleaseeee!" He squeaked loudly in Alec ear and Alexander nodded. Magnus stretched out his legs inviting the alpha in as Alec grabbed the lube from the table and lubed his fingers to prepare Magnus. Magnus looked at the alpha with a look of disbelief as he clicked his fingers, preparing himself for Alexander. Alec breathlessly laughed at Magnus losing his patients and slipped on a condom on his cock slowly, Magnus looked at Alec as he did so and he got harder underneath his alpha. "A..alpha! Stoooop teasingggg!" Magnus whined at Alec and he finally pushed his head in Magnus' tight entrance.

"UHH MMMM ALEXANDER!" Magnus screamed as he hit his prostate immediately and Alec snapped his eyes open to show his blue eyes, Magnus looked in awe at his Alexander beautiful eyes and swivelled his ass around Alec's cock. Alec moaned as he started pulling out and slamming back in of the delicious hole, Magnus lay there taking all of Alexander's cock deep inside him and loved every minute of it. They switched their position so Magnus was on top, riding Alexander wildly as Alec tried to slow him down because he was close to cumming. "Magnusss, baby slow down! UHH FUCK!" Alec moaned loudly as he came in the condom and Magnus came on Alexander's chest. Magnus flopped down on Alec's chest to calm there breathing and Alec slipped out of Magnus' enlarged hole, tieing the condom and throwing it in the bin. Magnus snuggled against Alec chest as they began to sleep. "Good night Alexander..." Magnus said sleeply and Alec kissed him sweetly. "Goodnight gorgeous."

 

_**TBC...** _

 


	2. Sad, abandoned Kingdom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' Kingdom is sad and Alec takes Magnus back to comfort the sad Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Smut warning!

***Skip 2 months***

Alec sat in his office, looking into a certain part of the world that was Magnus' Kingdom. He watched as the guards restlessly walked forwards and backwards, guarding an unmaned Kingdom. Alec noticed the other warlocks wore sad faces and worked sluggishly, Alec exhaled trying to think how to make them happy again. Then it hit him. Alec closed down the map and walked towards the battle room where his precious omega was, then watched him for a bit. Magnus slammed his right palm in front of him making his blue flames hurdle towards the terrified looking warrior. Alec laughed as the warrior screamed in pain and Magnus panicked, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist making his head meet with his mate's neck. "Alexander?" Magnus giggled as Alec rubbed his face in his neck. "Magnus your kingdom is sad, do you want to cheer them up with your presences?" Alec said, lifting his head out of Magnus' neck. Magnus turned around to face him mate and gave him a confused face, completely forgetting he is king of Warlocks. Alec pulled out a map and pointed where the kingdom was, Magnus' golden cat eyes widened in realization and flicked his wrists making them portal to the kingdom.

Alec looked around at the other warlocks watching them appearing in thin air then screamed with happiness as they saw their king. Magnus smiled happily to be back in his home, dragging Alec along with him to the front door. Where two very similar guards stood tall and strong. "Ragnor! Catarina!" Magnus shouted at the guards making them stop pacing in a circle. "MAGNUS?! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Catarina screamed as she flung herself at him, making them fall to the ground. Ragnor hugged Magnus as soon as he got up and Catarina stared at Alec in anger. "What is he doing here?" Ragnor asked curiously as Alec shifted uncomfortably at the stares. Magnus kissed Alexander's cheek and turned back to his friends. "Alexander is my soul mate so he has to be here. He was the one that reminded me that I am a king." Magnus said sweetly and looked at his soul mate for a reaction, Alec looked down at him with a sexy smile. Catarina and Ragnor looked at the couple in shock. They walked to Magnus' throne room to continue the conversation. "You are mated with a god that kidnapped you? Classy." Ragnor sassed and Catarina open her mouth to speak. "How did you know that Alexander is your soul mate?" Magnus looked at his friend with a really look and sighed when she nodded to say yes. "Alexander's sent is different than other alphas and if he wanted to kill me, he would of already." Magnus said jokingly and Alec looked at Magnus' friends with a small smile. Catarina was the first one the outstretch her hand to shake Alexander's hand and Alec did so, shaking gently because the warlock were fragile. "Hello Alexander, my names Catarina Loss and this is Ragnor Fell, he isn't a talkative person." Catarina said as Ragnor grumpily shook Alec hand making Magnus smile. 

They were having a great time in the kingdom, Magnus showed Alexander his hiding places throughout the kingdom and visiting old friends. When a dark cloud covered the kingdom in seconds and Alec almost when into battle mod when his mate shoved his head in his neck, calming him instantly. Magnus knew what the dark cloud meant and was annoyed. "It's okay my sweet alpha, it's just my father." Magnus explained to his calm mate and Alec looked at him calmly. "Your father's a demon?" Alec asked Magnus and he nodded sadly. Alec pulled the warlock into a bone crushing hug and whispered in his ear. "It's okay. I don't care who you dad is, I care who you are."Magnus let out a breath of relief and hugged his god closer. "Is that my beautiful boy? Or do my eyes deceive me?" A voice said behind Alec that made Alec flinch and turned around to see what looked like Magnus' dad. "Hello father." Magnus said trying to hide his annoyed voice and Magnus' dad pushed Alec out the way to hug his son. Alec looked at the pair hug and boy did Magnus looked pissed about it, Alec chuckled softly.

"And who is this?" Magnus' dad asked looking at the tall and strong Alec. "This is my soul mate Alexander Lightwood, Alexander... This is my father Asmodeus." Magnus said and Alec looked at Asmodeus again to see that he had the same golden cat eyes as Magnus. "You live upstairs don't you?" Asmodeus asked Alec and he nervously nodded. "Oh ha ha ha stupid youngsters, I won't hurt you because your a god. Besides, you've mated my son so I won't be aloud." Asmodeus said to relax a very stressed out looking Alec and Magnus looked at Alec knowing that his father was overwhelming him. "What are you doing here?" Magnus hissed at his father and Asmodeus just gave a side smirk. "You left your post and I wanted to see why." Asmodeus announced and smiled when he seen the couple look at each other with love in their eyes. "I will take my leave now because I know your safe." Asmodeus said taking a last look at his son's mate before vanishing into thin air in front of the couple.

They watched as the dark clouds slowly disappeared behind the high, grey walls around the castle. They ran into the castle hand in hand and Magnus showed him around his house. "- And this is my bedroom. This is where my tour stops." Magnus said happily and Alec smiled at him. Alec's nose instantly smelled a similar sent that's beginning to drive him crazy. Magnus was thinking about something that made his hole wet with excitement and Alec opened his eyes to look at his mate's lust filled eyes. "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Alec asked as Magnus ran his fingers down Alec's chiton, feeling Alec's hard abs through the thin material and Alec's breath got caught in his throat. "I was thinking about you breeding me in my kingdom, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus answered calmly and Alec widened his eyes. "Wait really? But we- uh haven't talked through it yet, Magnus." Alec stumbled out and Magnus giggled at him, dragging his hand up to Alexander's hair and pulled slightly. "I would like to carry your child, Alexander. Now get to it Lightwood!" Magnus said frustratingly and Alec couldn't contain himself any longer, kissing Magnus' sinful lips making them both moan at Alec bold move. They were lying on the bed kissing passionately and dry humping wildly as Magnus continuously moaned. Magnus pulled Alec's right arm out the chiton and started to desperately licked and touched Alec's chest.

Alec moaned softly at his lover's actions and Magnus unbuckled Alec's belt that was hugged around his waist, dropping the belt on the wooden floor. Magnus managed to get Alec fully naked and Alec looked at fully clothed Magnus. "These need to go." Alec said as his fingers started to unbutton Magnus' dress shirt. He slide the material slowly down Magnus' shoulders displaying his gorgeous torso to Alec. Once all of Magnus' clothes were removed, Alec flipped the position so he was above magnus and started to kiss his whole body, worshipping all of his body. Magnus moaned uncomfortably as Alec licked his entrance slowly. "A-Alexander! Stooooop t-teasing!" Magnus shouted/moaned at Alec. Alec smirked up at Magnus. "I want to make memorable." Alec said to his warlock and Magnus flipped the position so he was on Alec's face and he started to pull his hips backwards and forwards, creating a steady pace. Magnus moaned loudly as he gripped the headboard as Alec's tounge thrusted into him and out making its own pace. "Alexander! Mmmm fuckkkkkkk!!!" Magnus moaned and he moved off his lover's face, straddling his waist instead. "Mmm you taste so good Mmm." Alec praised as he rubbed Magnus' ass cheeks giving them a little slaps. Magnus moaned as Alexander flipped the position again so Magnus is underneath him. "Are you sure you want my knot, baby?" Alec asked, holding Magnus in place a waiting his answer. Magnus pulled Alec's head down so he could whisper in Alexander's ear.

"Fucking knot me Alexander!" And that did it, Alec lined up his cock with his lover's entrance and plunged inside but realised that it's a different feeling without a condom so Alec moaned loudly not expecting it. Magnus half laughed half moaned at his alphas actions and looked up at him. Alec recovered and looked down at his lover to get orders from him. "Move Alexander! Mmmm!!" Magnus moaned out and Alec did not hesitate, pulling out slowly and slamming back in. The pace got harder and harder, Alec and Magnus were in moaning messes as a similar tingle started to rise in their stomachs. "Uhh mmm fuckkkkkkk! Magnussss my knots coming!!" Alec groaned out as his hips thrusteds began to get slower. "MMM YESS UH UH MMM ALEXANDER I'M COMING!!" Magnus screamed as he exploded on both their chests and Alec's knot came. Alec's member widened in Magnus' hole as it shot more and more cum inside his hole and Alec’s head went straight to Magnus' neck, hiding his head there while his cum was filling his lover's insides. 

***an hour later***

Alec's knot went down fully and collapsed next to Magnus on the bed. They were heavy breathing due to the exhausting activity and Alec cuddled in closer to a worn out Magnus. "That... was... AMAZING!" Alec said happily as he pulled the covers over their waists, kissing his omega's cheek lovingly. Magnus could finally breathe and wrapped his right leg over Alec’s waist, hugging him closer. "Yes it was darling!!! I'm definitely pregnant!" Magnus said exhaustedly and Alec laughed. "You think we did it?" And Magnus nodded triedly, beginning to sleep. Alec fell asleep too.

**TBC**   

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Comment if you want another chapter.


End file.
